


A Heart's Ransome

by freddiejoey



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiejoey/pseuds/freddiejoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart's Ransome

Llud never hears

for I am careful at night

He drinks too much mead

soon snores

So that when the sobs come

My mouth pressed to the sheepskin is enough to stifle the anguish

Ransome your heart for sheep and goats

Look at his empty bed gleaming white in the moonlight

Remember his stricken brown eyes

A practical chieftain cannot walk the path of least resistance

But at the Giant’s Dam, overwhelmed by guilt, he can seem unyielding, cold

When all I really want to do, is take your trembling body in my arms

And never ever let you go


End file.
